Unforgiven Memories
by Dart082
Summary: Kairi keeps having dreams, prophesies perhaps? Riku has disappeared, and Sora still does not understand what has to happen. R&R please, I suck at summaries.
1. Dreams and Memories

Hi all, I know I didn't finish my other fic, and to all the readers of that, I'm sorry. As for this one, it's more of a fool around kind of thing, but I promise I'm not going to ditch it. I'm more devoted to my other story on fictionpress (Link is in my profile) so I may not update too quickly with this one, but I promise you I will get it done. Read and review please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the material in this story except for the plot, but that will soon change! -Hides the stash of swords and shovels behind him with a blanket- You didn't see anything...

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Dreams and memories_**

A young woman, at the age of 16, woke up from a deep sleep, breathing heavily. Traces of sweat could be seen on her forehead, gleaming in the dim light shining through the thick curtains of her window.

"It was all a dream, just a dream. It couldn't have been more. No, it was a nightmare." She was mumbling nervously for quite some time, until she heard the faint sound of her doorbell ringing. It was this sound that brought her to reality. She jumped when it rang, and it took her a few seconds to comprehend what was happening. When it all finally clicked, the bell had rung again, and she ran down the stairs quickly, yelling to her visitor.

"One moment, I'm coming!" She stumbled on the staircase, but caught herself on the railing. She rushed to the door that was just in front of the staircase and opened it up. There was a boy that looked her age, his ocean blue eyes shining, his golden brown hair gleaming, and his smile beaming. The girl blushed and felt heat rise in her cheeks, before greeting him.

"Sora! I'm still in my pajamas! What have I told you about showing up so early?" His smile got even wider and he stepped closer to the girl, with her dark red hair, with a purple sort of tone. Her soft blue eyes, almost looking like a light purple. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, his chin sitting lightly on the top of her head.

"C'mon Kairi, lighten up. I don't care what you look like, you're still the same, beautiful girl I know." He pulled away from her and suddenly got a serious look on his face.

"Did you have another dream? You have to tell me these things." She looked at her feet and stayed silent for a few moments. When she finally looked up into his entrancing eyes, she spoke in a light tone, her voice dispersing into a whisper.

"Yes, it was worse this time though. If this all turns out to be true, then we're in for a rough time." His expression changed from serious to uncomfortable as she let him in and they walked into the living room, sitting on a soft, beige couch, with green and brown patterns.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" He asked anxiously as she shifted so she could lean into him, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Calm down Sora, you were always too antsy. Yes, I was planning on telling you. Well, it all started with you, Riku, and I..."

-Kairi's dream-

She was staring, staring into darkness. She couldn't move, she couldn't even think. All she could do was stare. She felt fear, but couldn't comprehend it. She knew nothing of what was happening around her. She understood nothing of who she was, where she was, anything. It was all just a blur to her. It was as if she had forgotten her entire existence.

"Kairi? Where are you?" Suddenly everything came back. Those words, they sounded so familiar. She knew it was him. The one connected to her heart.

"Sora!" She yelled, standing up, and looking around. It was all darkness, she tried reaching out in every direction, but felt nothing. Even underneath her feet, her hands just kept going down, down into the depths of nothingness.

"Sora? Can you hear me?" This time it was a different, yet still familiar voice to speak to her.

"No, he can't. He's trapped in the darkness, just the same as you, just the same as I. You and him, the love you share, it only makes the darkness tear apart even more. I was lucky enough to make contact with you, even if just for a little. I can feel my presence fading from you as I speak. You can't find him Kairi, not until you escape the darkness. We are all consumed, and it will be near impossible for one of us to escape, let alone the whole group. Our fate has been decided, and our destiny is being played out. Do not be afraid Kairi. After time, the darkness isn't so bad." She heard footsteps getting quieter, but she couldn't figure out where they were. It was echoing from all around her, it would be impossible to track them.

"What...what's happening?" Suddenly everything got blurry again, and she fell to the floor, letting a little scream out.

"Kairi? Kairi! Are you okay? Talk to me Kairi!" This time, nothing came back. She saw a light shining, getting closer. But it was dimming, and fast. It would not get to her in time. A figure was in the light. Her eyes widened in realization, and tried to scream his name, but she was unable to. She could only watch in fear as the light dimmed and he fell, into a never ending abyss.

-End of Kairi's dream-

"Wow." Was all the dazed looking boy could say. His spiked hair seemed to hang down a little, as it usually did when he was in thought. "So, do you really think that this is all...you know, real? It's not just a dream, but more like a prophecy or something?"

"I really don't know Sora. I'm scared, though. Are you absolutely sure you don't know what happened to Riku?" She looked up into his eyes, which softened at her gaze.

"Positive. I can tell you one thing, though. I think he's connected to the door." Ten words rang through his head for the rest of that day, bringing him through all of his memories and journeys once more. '_Remember, you are the one who will open the door.'_

* * *

Sorry this one was kind of short, just a little introduction, get you into what's happening. Please review! -Hands out cookies- Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Legend Of The Paopu Fruit

A/N: Sorry guys, my computer is being stupid and won't let me access many programs. But I was lucky enough to get this up, and I wrote a little more. We'll see. Muaha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...but I'm being forced to say this...HELP ME! -Is tied to a chair with a Squaresoft worker pointing a shotgun and the back of his head.-

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2: The Legend of the Paopu Fruit**_

"How exactly do you suppose we leave, then? I don't think things will be so convenient that Donald and Goofy would just show up, nor another dark portal to Traverse Town will appear. So Sora, what do you plan on doing?" Kairi was in the same spot as the day before, leaning on her one true love, planning on leaving Destiny Islands to look for Riku.

"I'm going to open the door." He said confidently, and she looked at him with confusion. He simply smiled at her and nodded. "That's right, the one in the Secret Place. I'm going to open it."

"Excuse me, but, how in hell are you going to do that? It's been there our entire lives and it's only opened once. We don't even know what opened it." He chuckled a little bit and held out his open arm, the one he wasn't holding her with. His arm jerked as if something flew out of it, and in an instant his gold and silver Keyblade was in his hand.

"I didn't have this. I think this somehow holds the answer to that door. Besides, on that night, when I got this, and the Heartless appeared, someone's voice came into my head. I wasn't just imagining things. I couldn't have been, because they told me, they said 'Remember, you are the one who will open the door.' I had no idea what they were talking about at first, but it has to be this one." Kairi looked even more confused than the first time. There was also a hint of worry in her eyes, and she explained why.

"Sora, what if we get separated again? How will we find each other?" He then reached in his pocket, and pulled out the lucky charm he gave her.

"You gave me this, I promised I'd return it, but not just yet. Here, I want you to have something." He then reached in his pocket again, and this time pulled out a little glass orb, that had a purple glow around it, while the inside looked like a smoky blue. She looked at it with awe, almost like it was entrancing her, then blinked and broke out of it. She opened her mouth as if to ask something, but he put his finger on her lips and made a noise through his teeth to quiet her.

"It's my good luck charm, and I want you to keep it with you everywhere. Shh, no, don't talk. Kairi, I love you." Her eyes widened. In the whole two years they had been together, he had never said this. He then moved in and kissed her softly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, welcoming every feeling. This was all she ever wanted, and she was experiencing it.

When they pulled apart, Kairi's cheeks were at an extreme shade of red, and Sora hushed her once more.

"Wait here, I will be back soon." He told her, and got up and left the house. She sat there going over the moment that had just happened in her head, not expecting it to get any better. When he walked back in the door, he was holding something yellow in his hand.

"Is that a paopu fruit?" She asked, excited. They had never shared one before, and they already knew their hearts were connected, but just the thought of being bound to Sora for eternity excited Kairi.

"If anything, this will ensure that we will be together. Even if we are separated, we will find each other again." He cracked the fruit and it split in half, handing one piece to Kairi.

"You ready?" He asked her, smiling softly. She nodded, still blushing, and he counted off. "On three then. One, two, three." They each took their first bite at the same time, and the instant Kairi bit into the juicy, sweet fruit, her eyes met Sora's. It was as if their souls were intertwined, she could feel what he felt, it was almost as if she was thinking the same thing as he was. She knew that the legend of the paopu fruit was no myth. They stared directly at each other, and dropped the rest of their fruit. It only took one bite. They walked over to each other, almost as if they were floating, being lifted by some unseen force. They embraced each other and kissed once more, much more long and passionate than the first. They let go and smiled at each other, and they said the same thing at the same exact time.

"Want to take another bite?" They stared at each other, surprised, then smiled brightly. Yes, it just struck the pair that the paopu was definitely legendary. They took more and more bites all throughout the day, and by the time night had fallen, they were on their last bite of the fruit. It seemed as if the next bite had taken the romance up a new level. It was to the point where they were both in their undergarments, and they looked at each other nervously before taking their final bite.

"Kairi, I think I know what's going to happen if we take this last bite. I know I'm ready, but that doesn't matter. What matters is, are you?" She smiled nervously and looked him in the eyes, having to keep herself from getting lost in their depth.

"Yes Sora, I am. One, two, three." Once the three came, they both finished the paopu, and it led to a very romantic night. Although they did not know this, the paopu only affected them this way, because they were in love. It only brings that affect with love. It reacts differently to every emotion shared between it's eaters. It was said to be a myth, because if, and only if, the feelings are not shared, then the powers would be negated, and it would just be a delicious fruit.

* * *

Woo a fluffy chappie! Review, please? 


	3. Getting Armed

All right guys, just as a side note, the song I'm thinking of in this chapter is Destati. It's the same song that plays when Sora's in the dream in the beginning of the game, with kind of an opera feel. Just wanted to let you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything in it. I'm too lazy to write a funny one right now guys, sorry.

* * *

Sora woke up the next morning, smiling. He kept his eyes closed and sniffed the foreign, yet familiar scent. He knew he wasn't home, and he rolled out of bed, slipping on his shorts. He looked at the bed, smiling as Kairi rolled over and opened her eyes. She smiled lightly and yawned, stretching out her arms.

"Good morning, beautiful." Sora said cheerily, obviously happy with last night's events. She smiled at the compliment and got out of bed, dressing herself. She looked at Sora with a serious look, which frightened him a little. She spoke in a soft, hard tone.

"Listen, I know last night was great, and I enjoyed myself just as much as you did, but we have to set our minds on the journey. We can't let this get in the way of finding Riku, are you sure that the door has the answers?" She frowned a little bit, unsure, but Sora simply shrugged and walked to the door of the room.

"You can never truly be sure, until it has been done." Was his simple reply. Kairi's face screwed up a little more, unable to comprehend these words. "You need a weapon. Come with me." Sora told Kairi as he led her out of her house. She got even more confused, thinking that he would lead her to their boats, and to the other island. Instead, he walked around her house, out to a cliff, where an old abandoned house stood, watching over the waters.

"Sora, what are we doing here? It's just an old house." She closed the front door behind her, and followed him through the dusty gray house, down a set of stairs, and into the cement basement.

"It is more than just a house, you will see." Sora's voice sounded more mysterious than usual, and this was making Kairi very uneasy. He walked back to a wall where a wooden shelf was standing, and slid it out of the way, revealing a large rock with a picture of a crescent mood, and a star inside it.

"This is where we are going, stay behind me, and close, to make sure you don't get lost. It's pretty dark in there." His voice was very light, as if not disturb the silence. He pushed the rock aside, once again behind the bench, and walked into the tunnel, Kairi right on his heels. It was an eerie feeling, and it was pitch black. There were little lights floating around, a dim green color, just floating this way and that way. They kind of showed the limits of the tunnel, and as Kairi reached out to grab one, it moved, and she touched the slimy wall instead. She could tell it was covered in mold and other disgusting plants, and she made a little sobbing noise as she quickly pulled her hand away from the wall.

"Keep walking, we're almost there." Sora's voice called out, not far ahead. Suddenly the wave of light spheres stopped, and it was pitch black. For reasons unknown to even herself, Kairi's heart began to beat faster, and she began to get very nervous.

"Sora? Where are you? I'm scared, grab my hand." Her chill voice echoed through the cave, and she kept walking, until she ran into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his breath on her cheek.

"I'm right here with you, and I always will be." Her face began to heat up, and she was sure she was blushing. He backed up a step, and grabbed a hold of her hand. She followed him up to the end of the cave, where the same crescent shape was glowing on the wall. She saw a glint of light and felt Sora push her back a little bit.

"Stand back a little, this will only take a second." She saw a beam of light come from in front of her, the same that he used with his Keyblade to lock up Kingdom Hearts. The wall then shifted, she could feel the rocks moving, and a bright light shone through, widening every centimeter that the wall moved. Kairi closed her eyes and blocked them with her arms, and she could still see the brightness, until the rocks calmed and the light dimmed a little. She heard a faint tune coming from inside the rocks, as if an orchestra were playing, but none was to be seen. There was only brightness and what seemed to be a path made out of stained glass.

Kairi walked past Sora, who was standing to the side. It was as if she was being hypnotized, being drawn into the light and across the path, just wanting to get to the lovely music. It was eerie in a way, just the feel of it was somewhat evil, but it had a tone that proved that it was not. With every step she took, the music got a little louder, engulfing her deeper into it's spell. She followed the path all the way up to a giant pillar, coming up from the nothingness that surrounded her, and stepped onto the top. The moment she set foot on the pillar, the pace of the music speeded up and it got heavier, the melody changed a little. Fear shot through Kairi as she awoke from the spell, and turned back to find the pathway had disappeared. She was alone on this huge pillar, and the music was echoing all around her.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the pillar, and dimmed the light greatly. Kairi looked around, getting very nervous, and suddenly A beam of light was falling from above, and something could be seen glimmering in it. It slowed and hovered right above the pillar, in front of Kairi, and she stared at it with awe. A magnificent rapier hovered in front of her. The glimmering gold blade had the heartless symbol on it, with two dashes crossing through it, as though it were saying 'no Heartless'. The hilt was a brilliant shade of silver, and the hand guard covering the front of it was a deep pink color, with a red rose engraved into it, blending perfectly with the shades all around it.

Kairi walked up to it gaping, unaware of the music growing ever louder. She grabbed the sword and the beam of light instantly vanished, causing her to jump back. She warily swung the blade, getting a feel of it, and noticed her shadow growing bigger. She heard a voice, a man's voice, echo in her head.

"The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid." She turned as her shadow grew larger, and seemed to raise itself from the floor, as a heartless would. It then grew into a giant figure, with a hole in the shape of a heart in it's chest. It looked as though it had a mustache, a little way beneath it's bright yellow eyes. She gasped and ducked as it swung it's giant fist, going over her head so fast that it ruffled her hair. She took a couple steps back, and her heel was unsupported. She turned to find that she was at the edge of the pillar, and looked back at the shadow just in time to see it's fist close in on her once more, pushing her off the pillar, falling into what was now darkness.

"Kairi? Kairi, are you okay?" She heard Sora's voice asking quietly and opened her eyes, he head pounding. She looked around to find she was in the abandoned house, and the sword she found was sitting in the corner.

"What happened Sora?" She asked him lightly, it took a great deal of energy just to speak.

"Well you went into the light, and I tried to follow you in, but it instantly turned to darkness, and I stopped, because there was nothing to walk on. I just sat there and waited for about fifteen minutes, and then you shot out of the hole, as if you were thrown or you were falling sideways. I caught you just before you hit the ground, and I carried you out of the cave, you were unconscious, so I had no idea what was wrong. I tried healing you a couple times, but it didn't work, I was really worried, Kairi. I think we should go back to your house and wait another day before we go to the Secret Place." She nodded weakly, and he picked her up, walking the short distance to her house.

"I didn't know you were so strong, Sora." She said, giggling as much as she could without it hurting. It was nice being in his arms, even if she didn't like being so weak he had to carry her. He just smiled and stood her up, leaning on him for support. He opened her door and picked her back up, carrying her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He placed her on the bed gently, putting her sword in the corner closest to her.

"Have a good sleep, my love. We've got a hell of a ride ahead of us tomorrow." Sora said lightly, tucking her in. He sat there and watched her fall asleep, before laying down next to her and doing the same.


	4. The Journey Begins

A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to let you know I haven't given this up. Unfortunately, it has been too long, so my disclaimer will just be normal, but I promise next chapter we will left off where we began…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters; I just get to play with them!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**_

"Oh no, it's happening again!" Kairi yelled out to the darkness. She was completely immobilized, feeling helpless lying on nothing.

"Please, let me wake up. Please!" She was praying aloud, for she knew it was another dream. But it always felt so real, the fear she always woke with, wondering if next time she would even wake up.

"The more you scream the less I get to inform you." said that familiar voice. It was Riku, and he walked over to her and looked down at her.

"What do you want with me? Why do I have to stay like this every time?" She was panicking now, unsure of exactly how to break free of this charm.

"I want you to know what you need to. I can't tell you where I am, but the only way I can contact you is through your dreams. I know you and Sora are leaving tomorrow, and you need to be prepared." Kairi suddenly gained the ability to move once more, and immediately jumped up.

"There will be dangers beyond that of which you have ever seen, even in your past journey. You need to be prepared. Get ready." With that, Riku disappeared, as if he faded into the darkness.

"No! Come back! I don't understand!" Panic struck Kairi's voice as she felt the unknown force keeping her up slowly let her fall.

Kairi woke and sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. She stood up and changed into a new outfit that she hadn't worn before, she was saving it for such an adventure. She wore a bright red sleeveless shirt with a white stripe going from her shoulder to her belly button, with little sections sticking out, making it look as if it were a thorny vine. She had a black belt to match her black Capri's, with white running shoes that had red stripes going from front to back.

Once she finished changing, she grabbed the rapier from its resting place in the corner, and left the house.

_It would be much too hard to leave a note for my parents. It would make me have second thoughts. I have done this before, it can happen again._

Sora opened the door after Kairi arrived, and he looked surprised.

"New outfit?" He grinned lightly and invited her in the house. She sat on the couch as he went upstairs to change as well. He came down in an outfit similar to his old one, only it was all black, excluding his yellow shoes that went well with the new clothing.

"I figured I'd get a new one as well." He explained, laughing as Kairi sat there checking him out. She noticed that he had two wooden makeshift swords in his hand. She looked at them, then up at him questioningly.

"I want you to be prepared. We're going to have a quick match before I open the door." Kairi nodded, and gulped a little. Leaving her newly acquired rapier on the couch, she took the sword he held out for her and walked outside onto the sandy grass.

"Sora?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, what is it Kai?" She smiled lightly at her rare nickname, but bit her lip nervously before she spoke.

"When I got my rapier, I heard a voice too. It said 'The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid.' My shadow turned into this giant Heartless and attacked." Sora turned around and stared at her in awe. He opened his mouth to tell her of his similar experience, but closed it, as well as his eyes, and decided to tell her later.

"Are you ready?" He asked, after they got outside and stood a good ten feet apart on Kairi's front lawn. She shook her head lightly, as well as the rest of her body, trying to loosen up, before answering.

"Yes. Let's start." Sora smiled lightly and got in his normal fighting stance. Kairi just stood there awkwardly, holding the wooden sword down at her side, squared off with Sora. He walked cautiously towards her, and took a stab at her thigh. She quickly brought the sword up in front of her and down upon his, knocking it away. She turned and switched sides, so her sword arm was facing Sora. She held it up in front of her face, looking around it at Sora. His face contorted slightly with surprise at her sudden knowledge of sword fighting, and he took a swing at her hip this time. Again, she knocked it away, towards the ground.

_All right, enough toying with him._ Kairi told herself with confidence. _It's time to bring out the heat._ She held her sword up again, waiting for Sora to strike. He struck with a quick shot, aimed at her head, but once more she swatted it away. This time, however, she began throwing a complex combination of counter-attacks, streaming away. She never let up, not until she had hit him several times. Once in the thigh, two others in the hip area, and once on the shoulder. When they finally stopped, Sora was bent over, using his knees for support, gasping for breath; Kairi stood straight smiling, hardly short of breath, and untouched.

"Kairi, when did you learn how to sword fight?" Sora asked between gulps of breath. She smiled again, broader this time, and responded with enthusiasm.

"Well, I had nothing else to do when you were gone, so I practiced against Tidus and Wakka!" Sora stood straight again, smiling at her.

"Well I think it's obvious. You're ready. Let's go get your rapier and we'll set off." She nodded in response. They walked into the house together, and Sora handed the magnificent rapier to the girl that never ceased to amaze him. She slid it between her belt and her Capri's, on her left hip. Then suddenly, a solemn look swept across her face as she pushed herself into Sora's chest and hugged him tightly.

"Sora, I'm scared. Even though I've been through all that has happened before, I'm scared." His arms wrapped themselves around her back as if it were instinct.

"Don't worry Kairi, I'm with you this time." She smiled lightly, turning her face so he could hear her better.

"You were with me last time too. This time you're standing next to me though, and that is better than last time." Their hug disassembled and they gazed into each other's eyes, warmth building up in each. Sora turned, gesturing for Kairi to follow him with his head. Kairi began singing under her breath.

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say  
'Please, oh baby, don't go.'" She hadn't told anyone on the island, but she secretly wrote songs. A great majority of which were about herself and Sora.

"What's that Kai?" Sora said, without even turning around.

"Oh, nothing." Kairi said smiling, as she caught up with him and stepped into the same boat he was in.

Once they reached the main island, they tied the boat to the dock and walked silently beside the little pool, underneath the large tree house and next to the small shack that lay on the beach. The entrance to the Secret Place was hardly visible, through the line of trees and bushes. Sora stuck his arm out to the side, and his Keyblade appeared in his hand.

_It seems so majestic and magical. I suppose that's because it is, but it sort of makes me feel like I'm with a god or someone legendary._ Kairi's mind raced with thoughts as they both crouched down and went through the tunnel into the small cave. They looked around at all the carvings in the wall, particularly the one that showed the two of them sharing a Poupu fruit. They smiled and blushed at this, then looked at each other warmly. Words were not needed, they both nodded at the same time, which stated that they were ready.

Sora held his Keyblade out in front of him, facing the ceiling of the cave, and grabbed it with both hands. The tip began glowing blue, and a magical blue sphere of light was produced and hovered above it. The door began to glow the same bluish color and a Keyhole began glowing white, and appeared towards the center of the door, just a little to the right. They Keyblade seemed to react on its own, because Sora gasped as it pulled itself down and into the Keyhole, dragging him with it. He grabbed onto Kairi's hand just at the last second, and she was dragged in behind him. A strong shine of blue met her eyes, and she closed them; it was too bright for her fragile eyes to withstand. When she felt the constant pulling resistance between her hand and Sora's stop, she finally opened them and looked around.

"We're in Traverse Town!" She shouted excitedly out loud.

"No." Sora replied in a monotonous voice. "This may look like Traverse Town, but this is not the same alley that I was placed in when my first adventure started. No, this is a very different place."

* * *

Me and my evil cliffhangers! Muaha. Once again, sorry it took so long. School's been tough though, and with my two (yes two, I started an Inuyasha fanfic) other stories to work on, I haven't had much time for this. But I promise the next chapter will come faster! Now then….how's about a review to make that chapter come quicker? –Face lights up- Please? 


End file.
